transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Getting Hammered in the Hospital
Trypticon Medical Bay Several operating tables are set in a row here, and long benches line the walls. On these benches are assorted tools and equipment used in repairing damaged Decepticons. The benches near the door are for patients waiting their turn for treatment. Scattered throughout the room are various repair droids, awaiting the arrival of more wounded to repair. The room gives you the perception of being immaculately clean, with not a single tool out of place. Your olfactory sensors pick up the faint odor of the cleansing solutions used to keep the room clean and sanitary. Dragging Triggerhappy back into Trypticon's Medical Bay, "Ugh! For Primus sake Triggerhappy! You are so HEAVY! Next time bring me drink in' with ya!" Misfire sighs as he throws him up on a Medical Table, "Primus Triggerhappy...what happened to you?" He speaks to his unconscious friend, Misfire then pulls out a flask and drinks it. "Primus...that is what a drinking buddy is for!" Indeed, Triggerhappy is in stasis lock as he is dumped upon the circuit slab. He's definitely in bad shape. Again. He really doesn't know how to pick his fights. More like he doesn't really pick them, he just shoots whoever looks fun to shoot at. Anyway, by now the medics are kind of accustomed to the idea of him coming in here on a regular basis... Looking over at Triggerhappy, "Primus buddy...you are going to get yourself killed one day..." Misfire pats his friends. "I don't want to see that...but if you could hear me, you'd just laugh and call me soft..." Misfire shakes his head, "But still, I hate to lose a friend." Triggerhappy is just coming back online as Misfire is speaking. "...you are soft." he chuckles weakly. "Don't worry about me...I can handle myself." "TRIGGERHAPPY!" Misfire exclaims as he pats his friend again, "Yeah, you clearly look that way, Trigs.." He nudges his friend and smiles at him, "Bar keep got your order wrong, so you trashed the place?" "No...actually..." Triggerhappy smirks, then winces a little. "Surprisingly enough I didn't start it that time. That Auto-bum Hardhead was there. Came up and demanded I leave...then when I refused to take orders from a scrapheap like him, he punched me. Rest is history, heh." "Who?" Misfire shrugs drawing a complete blank. "Look, Triggerhappy, I am your friend, and even I have a problem believing that...An Autobot? They normally cower and don't frequent the dives we do..." Misfire whispers, "I can help you come up with a better lie..or at least Aimless can..." "I'm not lying, he really did start it." Triggerhappy laughs. "I know, it's hard to believe. I guess he had a lot of frustration he just wanted to take out on someone." "If you say so, bro...if you say so." Misfire ponders, "Well I guess Repugnus would attack first..." He rubs his jaw. "It is possible. A frustrated Autobot? HUH! I thought those guys were always happy." "Nope..." Triggerhappy grins. "In fact...he was pretty depressed, I'd say. Kept going on about how he knew there'd never be peace, and there'd always be more crazy psychopaths around no matter how many he beat down." "The slag?" Misfire looks at Triggerhappy. "Really? That is hard to believe..." Misfire rubs his jaw. "You'd think he would just you know..." Misfire puts his finger to the side of his head, "Maybe he needs a gun to do the work for him..." Misfire rubs his jaw, "I wonder if I can mail Aimless to Iacon..." Blast Off comes walking into Med Bay. He looks irritated (more than usual) and, ignoring everyone else, moves quickly to see Brunt. Blast Off keeps his voice low, like he doesn't want anyone else to hear, but he's obviously getting more agitated as Brunt explains something to him. "If you sent Aimless to Iacon, what would you shoot with?" Triggerhappy jokes. "But maybe that would actually be beneficial, since he seems to be better at hitting friendlies than anything else." Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "Hey Scorn, did you ever get therapy for your head addiction?" Looking at Triggerhappy, Misfire chuckles, "Hahahaha! Good point, eh, Aimless is getting better...when he is sober...and focused...and there is no wind, and un no noise and no targets...but better, ya!" Friendly and nosey, Misfire leans over towards Triggerhappy again, "Just stay here for a second, Bro...going to see what's up with Blast Off." He stage whispers to Triggerhappy, "I may owe Swindle some credits...so need to stay in their good graces..." Misfire awkwardly places a flask on top of Triggerhappy, "For the pain..." He then slides over towards Blast Off, "Heya Blast Off! What's happenin' my main 'Mech?!" He waves and finger pistols at Blast Off. "Looking for something, something I can help with..maybe do you a favor and you tell Swindle you don't know where I am..." Misfire loses his comm for a second as Aimless butts in, "Wait, what? Say that again Triggerhappy?" Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "Oh, I was just askin Scorn if she ever got therapy for her head addiction. 'Cuz, you know, the Autobots could bribe her with heads." Misfire's partner Aimless busts out laughing over Misfire's comm frequency. "HAHAHAHA! That is so awesome! I am soooo tanked..." Vortex walks in on the conversation and smirks to himself, making no comment but absorbing the information, like he tends to. He does seems a little restless, punching his fist into an open palm. He looks around the Bay at the occupants. "Repairs, I see. What's on the agenda? Oh, Hi, Misfire." Triggerhappy shakes his head slightly...as much as he can without injuring himself further. He chuckles and picks up the flask, eagerly taking a swig of it. "Mmm, good stuff." Noticing Vortex, he waves, raising his hand just a little bit above the circuit slab as the medics start to hook him up to a nucleon feed, among other support devices in order to stabilize his condition. Scorn just hisses lowly over the comm Looking like someone walked all over his grave, Misfire practically jumps out his armor, "Vor...texxxx?" His teeth practically chatter as he falls to his knees. "Vortex...I am so sorry..." He then pulls out some loose credits and pushes them at Vortex, "Look...here give them to Swindle, tell him a I have more...I don't know anything...I swear...what ever you need. Whatever he needs..." Misfire looks around at all the sharp objects in the Medical Bay that could chop him up, "Pleeasseeeee...I don't know anything else! I swear!" Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "Well, you know--standing orders and all." Misfire says, "'Sup?" Scorn says, "Those orders were withdrawn, so shut up." Scorn says, "What I do in my spare time should be no concern to you lot." Blast Off startles a bit. He is not usually jumpy, but something is obviously gnawing at him during his discussion with Brunt. He hisses at Brunt in an attempt to silence him, then turns to Misfire with a raised optic, trying to look more like his usual smug self. "I am not your mech, Misfire" he sniffs. A memory stirs. "Ah, yes, Swindle was looking for you, wasn't he?" His eyes gleam. "There's nothing unusual going on here. We were just discussing a small medical matter, that's all." Brunt pipes in, looking grumpy. "...And I was telling him he can't fly into space until he gets repairs. Repairs I can't give him here." Blast Off whirls around in anger, but his secret's been spilled. Too late. Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "Not if it could compromise our objectives." Scorn says, "Oh. So you doubt me? Honestly, do you take me for an idiot?" Misfire says, "Come on Trigs, if Scorn says its cool...then it is cool. She wouldn't lie or actual eat our skulls..." Scorn says, "It'd be best to listen to your friend here, Triggerhappy." Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "What, she wouldn't lie? Now /that/ is another problem in and of itself!" Scorn just snorts softly. Misfire says, "Well...wait? Why is that a problem?" Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "Plus, Buzzkill said denial is one of the symptoms of pathological additiction. Or maybe it was Harrow. Whatever, one of the technical types." Scorn says, "Triggerhappy." Scorn says, "Drop it." Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "Pfff, you can't order me around! Fine, but if it happens, don't say I didn't tell you so." Scorn just gives an uninterested 'Mmhm'. Misfire says, "So...now that is behind us...You want to come down to the Medical Bay on Trypticon and have some drinks? Maybe talk to some Combaticons...with nice large skulls..look real skull like...Just sayin' Looking at some awesome Combaticon skulls...if you ain't busy..." Scorn chuckles, "That's sweet of you to offer, Misfire, but unfortunately I have a.. previous engagement. Another time, yes?" Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "Misfire, you probably shouldn't have said that on this frequency..." Misfire says, "Wait, it was encrypted to Scorn? Blasted Tech! But, uh yeah..another time Scorn...! Its a uh, meeting...or something!" "Oh yeah? What kind of repairs?" Triggerhappy wonders at Brunt. "What happened to you, anyway?" he asks of Blast Off. "I heard you got knocked out pretty quick by that Aerialbot. Is it true he downed you in one shot?" Is he trying to humiliate Blast Off on purpose? Maybe. Probably. Scorn says, "And by the way, why do you all assume my life revolves around heads? Do you realize I have other hobbies and important things to do, yes?" Looking at his comm and darting, Misfire starts crawling off his knees and wraps an arm around Blast Off's shoulder. "Haha! What a kidder. Of Course we are Buddies..." Misfire pulls another flask and puts it in Blast's Off chest. "I am sure, whatever happened, Blast Off had it all under control...He is a professional." Misfire looks around, "'Sides...a few stray blasts here or there can get anyone." Misfire says, "Tell me more. I mean...uh..tell me more." Scorn says, "Hm.. I'll be sure to tell you all about that when we meet up. Not the best idea to go about saying everything out in pubic, you know?" Misfire says, "Oh yeah! That is smart. Real smart Scorn. You are smart. When we meet up. Yes." Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy chuckles. Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy suspects a Scorn fetish. Vortex appears to be making notes and distracted, listening to radio chatter. He looks around the bay again, "Any particular reason why you're prepping up and repairing?" Eying Vortex taking notes, "Buddy, I am not sure we need notes...we are all friends...right?" Misfire looks at the battered Triggerhappy, with a 'protect me' look. "Right? Guys?" Vortex turns his attention to Misfire, "I would assume so. It never hurts to be cognizant, however." "Really? We are on the path to being cool?" Misfire looks hopeful, like a puppy dog. Triggerhappy is getting overenergized by now. "Mmm....yeah..." he mutters, looking up at Misfire. "Yeah, 'course...we're all buddies. Except Outbound...hate the glitchead..." Primus, that look on Misfire's face. He doubted there was a single Decepticon anywhere that could manage a look like that. Blast Off blinks as Misfire grabs his arm and puts a flask on his person. He hesitates, then states "Exactly", grabs the drink, downing it in one shot. Apparently he needed it. Especially if he has to deal with the likes of Misfire- and Triggerhappy, too. "There are all kinds of rumors on the battlefield, Triggerhappy. Just because you hear them doesn't make them true." An astute observer will note that he doesn't actually DENY what TH said, however. "I am in need of... a few repairs. I'm sure it will take no time at all." Brunt interrupts again. "Until then, don't fly into space. Take a shuttle or something." Blast Off rolls his optics, then looks to see if there's anything left in that flask he downed.... He glares at TH. "It doesn't look like YOU fared very well yourself on the battlefield recently..." As he talks, he notes that Vortex has arrived and looks a bit surprised. He nods to his fellow Combaticon. "I forgot about Outbound..." Misfire calculates is he owes him credits...yeah he does. "Screw that guy." He then looks at Blast Off and then Triggerhappy, then Vortex. "Yeah, battlefield rumors...you know how they get started. Some one sees something, misremembers and all of sudden you get accused of shooting your own squad mates...Vicious...vicious...vicious rumors...All of them." He then eyes Blast Off, slipping him another flask, "Heya, look a little dry there, buddy...have another...What's Swindle GPS tracker code?" Misfire then looks innocent. "Yeah...but I read it in one of the reports." Triggerhappy argues, smirking and ignoring his comments about not faring well in battle himself recently. Well more like bar brawl. "Hey, did you ever get those circuit speeders you wanted?" He just doesn't stop with the taunting. "Oh...and Misfire...belatedly--not being able to lie is a problem because lying is useful, yannow?" Vortex gets tired of observing and begins erupting into a battle stance pose and interrupts rudely, though appropriately enough, "What are we doing sitting here getting all 'fixed up' when we should be out taking positions and causing more headaches, destroying more resources and extracting more.. information.. from the Autobots? Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "Hey...Misfire...are you obsessed with Scorn, or something?" "Ya think Triggerhappy? 'Cause Aimless LIES all the time about everything and it just gets me in trouble..." Misfire jumps as Vortex erupts, the Targetmaster lands softly in a kung-fu stances, "Necrobot? Where? Wait..you said Autobots...ya! Beat the Autobots spare the Targetmasters!" Misfire says, "No. Yes...wait, this is a trick question..." Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "A trick question? Nah...just an honest question." Misfire says, "Those are the trickiest kind..." Scorn just chuckles softly Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "So was that a yes or a no?" Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy totally has a Buzzkill fetish. Blast Off glowers at Misfire's thinly disguised attempt to find Swindle's whereabouts- and shift his (Misfire's) own blame for firing upon his own teammates on that fateful day long ago. "You're going to have to give me a LOT more high-grade than THAT, Misfire." He sniffs at Triggerhappy. "I told you, I never asked for any circuit speeders. It was lies- rumors..." He looks at Misfire. "Right, Misfire? More nasty rumors?" However, despite trying to look nonchalant, his optics are flashing and his hand is slightly twitching. Blast Off tries to just relax.... don't let the idiots drag you down.... but he decides to down the new flask Misfire just gave him instead. Then he looks at Vortex. "Yes! Exactly! Talk somne sense into them, Vortex." Misfire says, "Scorn is a very awesome Decepticon, with truly magnificent assets...I mean skills, I mean she serves the 'cause and we should all be like her..." Scorn says, "Misfire, you flatter me~." Misfire says, "Uhhh....Not flattery if it is the truth..." Blast Off lols at MF and Scorn. Scorn says, "It's still very sweet of you to say." "Well not lying to command or anything!" Triggerhappy defends. "It's always useful, but it can be. And we have to be willing to do it if the situation calls for it." He chuckles at Blast Off as he denies ever wanting the drugs, but is clearly a terrible liar. "And not only do it, but be good at it..." Vortex just gets a shrug. "I feel you Vortex, trust me--but there comes a point in time when you can't take any more punishment unless you want to be put out of commission for good. And if that happens, you can't go out and uh...destroy more resources. And whatever else you said." Sliding towards Blast Off, "I have a lot more, buddy...all you could ever want...I love to share with my friends..." He spares Triggerhappy a look and a finger point, shaking it at his friend for harassing him. "Last time I tell you anything drunk..." Misfire smirks at his friend, clearly not believing his own words." More nasty rumors! Right Blast Off!" He slips Blast Off another Flask. "Here you go..." Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "I dunno Misfire, I think I'm glad we're all different..." Misfire says, "SWEET? Lies! I am evil! I uh, killed something once...maybe..hard to say if it was my blast...unless you know...like..err.. I mean. I am a Warrior!" Scorn chuckles again, "Well then, Mr. Warrior, I may have to have that drink with you sooner than I thought. How about tomorrow, mm?" Misfire says, "Tomorrow?! Let me..ahh...screw it..Ya! Tomorrow is good!" Vortex rubs his chin, considering, "Fair enough but let's not waste these repairs on just enjoying it. The enemy NEEDS to fall and a good, sudden loss on their part would certainly ruin their morale the way a sniper's pick causes confusion and paranoia." He narrows his eyes and would be grinning, if you would see such a feature, "I do like me some paranoia." Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "Be careful, she might eat your head." Misfire says, "That is a myth...riiiight?" Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "No." Scorn says, "Excellent. ...And you be quiet, Triggerhappy. As if I would harm a fellow Decepticon. I have standards, you know." Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "You should've seen her with that fake Cyclonus head." Scorn says, "........" Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "Except Cyclonus, apparently?" Scorn says, "Shut. Up." Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "Hey, I'm just trying to look out for a friend, here!" Misfire says, "Oh you have standards....(Misfire sounds glum...replays the conversation and sounds chipper again.) Oh hehehehe! Ya! Fellow Warriors. Look Trigs...you said it was a fake..." Misfire says, "I am mostly real...like 76% genuine Darkmount forged parts...only a few knock off parts...so all is good." Blast Off is thinking more and more that maybe he actually kinda likes Misfire. It's a possibility, at least. He takes the flask and downs it in one shot. The shuttleformer's optics begin to take on a slightly unfocused buzz as he berates Triggerhappy. "Yes, leave Misfire alone! You're just miserable that you don't have friends like *we* do." He looks sidways at Misfire for another flask. "These unjustified rumors get started, then there's no stopping them.... Like me wanting circuit speeders. Or having cracked heat shields. I mean, really? How absurd!" He nods to Vortex. "Listen to him! He knows what he's...um, talking about." Blast Off sways a little but holds himself up on a nearby med table. "Yes, Triggerhappy, let's hear about your latest battle? How'd YOU wind up in here, anyway?" "Well, I wasn't knocked into stasis lock in one hit, that's for sure!" Triggerhappy laughs. "If you want to know, it was a bar brawl. Some...Autobot. Showed up and demanded I leave. Like the afterspark I was gonna listen to that bag of bolts. So punched me. So I shot him. And so on, so forth...amazingly, yeah...I didn't start it." "Yeah! Rumors! Leave Blast Off alone..." Misfire slides Blast Off another flask and whispers, "Ya man! Trigs is normally laid back, but he is bummed some 'Bot interrupted his drinking. Makes him cracky!" Misfire then raises his voice, "If SOMEONE would wait for their drinking buddies to get off their shifts...this wouldn't happen..." "Nah, it would've happened...just would've been a lot more holes in that place..." Triggerhappy drawls. "Maybe a few more in the Autobot..." "Ya! We would have taken him down!" Misfire raises his fist. Blast Off says, "Really." Blast Off would smirk if he had an obvious mouth. "That sounds like you excercised far more control than usual, TRIGGER-HAPPY. I'm sure the Decepticons are proud of you." He nods at Misfire and accepts the flask again, this time holding it and considering whether or not he should take another drink. He can feel a bit of a buzz as it is.... and he doesn't need Triggerhappy to think he's a lush as well as a drug addict. He decides to wait. He can't help but glance over at where those circuit speeders were the last time they had this conversation, though.... It's not his fault that he sometimes need a deep-space pick-me-up. *Sigh* Not that he's going into deep space any time soon...." Frowning as Blast Off stops drinking, Misfire glances around and nods his head at everyone, "Well...It has been real and it has been fun..." Misfire tosses a thumbs up to everyone. "But I have reports to write and things to do..." He looks around as he gives Triggerhappy a long look, "Still think you need a better lie, Bro!" He then leans into Blast Off and whispers, "Aimless has special access to the medical bay...too small for the sensors to detect....if you catch my drift..." He then looks at Vortex and smiles and waves. "Go and crush my good 'mech! Glad we are cool!" Vortex looks up from his palm-pounding and quiet, strategic planning at the directed comment and nods, "Cool. Yes. It is, in fact, glorious. ...What are you talking about?" Pistol shakes his fingers at Vortex before popping out. "HAHAHHAHA! Good one!" Did Misfire. He then fired his typist. Triggerhappy begins to protest in response to Misfire, but it seems the medics have already injected him with some anesthetic so that they might begin repairs. Not that he cares about the pain, but he's hard to keep down and away from his gun... At any rate, he quickly goes back into stasis.